KHR in My World
by HikariTakeru Vongola1827
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! Author bener2 maap klau lama amet!
1. KHR in My World

Ni cerita KHR gw prtama yg brnama:KHR in My World

Disclaimer:KHR punya Amano Akira selama na..Tpi cerita gaje neh punya aq….

Bunyi bel isthirahat…

"Eh,Sora,mnurut kw gmna klau character Reborn ada disini ya?"itulah kta prtama yg meluncur di mulut Hikari,ya,dia adlah fujoshi juga pnggemar KHR yg hampir gile gra2 thu anime,dya juga jago kelahi.

"Ya elah,lo bru isthirahat dah khayal2 yg ga jelas ,makan salah obat apa kw tdi smalam?"

"Heh,baek dikit ya *pasang muka sangar* aq tuh mau jwaban prtanyaan tdi bukan kritikan ,oon"

"*Ketakutan* eehh…maaf,klau character Reborn di Indonesia alias di Pulau Batam neh yg bin ajaib aq tepuk tngan ma sekalian aj nyuruh mreka nginep d rumah aq,Hik"jwab Sora shabat Hikari yg sma gile na ma Hikari tpi lbih normalan die na dripda shabat na,dya fujoshi,juga hbat kelahi,tpi jgan slah sangka krna dya tuh prempuan.

"Yee,klau gtu sih aq pun mau"

"Eh,liat ini" sambil mnyerahkan barang yg d bungkus *y iyalah masa d plester*

"Apa2an,neh,Hik?"tnya Sora

"Ud,buka aj"kta Hikari

Sora smbil buka smbil pikir2

Dlam atinya Sora "apaan neh y?pasti yg aneh2",di bukalah bungkusan itu sekali Sora liat dya dah ampir pingsan..

"Vo..Vo..Vongola Ring!"teriak Sora ,bah suara na ampe kdengeran smpai ruang Kepsek,bagai singa mengaung hahahaha

"Yep,tuh buat kw Sora,kw kan suka ma Mukuro,maka na aq kasih yg Mist"

"I..iy..IYA! ,ya ampun aq ga prcaya dpat cincin Vongola"

"Hehehehe,pasti tuh oleh2 buat kw,klau punya aq pasti.."

Deg degkan

Nelan ludah

"Pasti dong,Ame ring!"

"Iya gw tau kw kan suka ma Yamamoto"

"Iya gw suka skali ma dya pas d Jakarta aq cri Vongola Ring ampe mo pingsan tau gak!,cincin laen na sih ad d rumah"

*Pengarang nangis2 krna gak mungkin dpat Vongola ring yg selalu dya cri"

"Buat re…ap gtu yuk,Hik"

"Yuk,yuk tpi bisa ga ya pake Vongola ring palsu?"

"Pasti bisa"jwab Sora dgan entengnya

"Ok deh aq coba"Kta Hikari

"Ya ud 1..2.."

"3!"

"Hmmm,aq mau Yamamoto,Tsuna,Hibari,Gokudera,ah pkok na semua character Reborn ketemu aq!"itulah revolution Hikari dan resolution Sora adlah..

"Hahahahaha ap y?,,ahh…yg pnting Tsuna k rumah gw,ehh…tpi ga seru dong klau gtu,k skull kita ja deh"

Boom,tiba2…

"Oi,Hik,apaan tuh?"tnya Sora

"Tau aq lah"jwab Hikari dgn firasat buruk

"Aduh,duh, neh?"ya,suara itu tak laen adlah suara Vongola Decimo

"Oi,Hik,kw ga prcaya kan?"

"Mna tau aq,Tuhan klau ni mimpi pukullah aq"

Plakkk

"Oi,ap2an?"

"Lah,kw kan tdi mnta di pukul?"

"Iy tpi bukan elo yg pukul!"

"Juudaime,kw ga ap2?"nah ni pasti dah tau spa org na..

"Gokudera!"kta dua fujoshi tuh serentak.

"Hahahahaha,itu mnyenangkan y,Tsuna"ktawa hahahaha tuh pasti dah tau spa yakni adlah YAMAMOTO

"Kyaa!Yamamoto"kta Hikari yg ampir pingsan mlahan pingsan lgi

"Gyaa,Hikari!"

"Gokudera-kun,Yamamoto!"

"Juudaime neh dmna?"

"Hahahaha sungguh game yg menyenangkan"

"Oi,Yakyuu baka tuh bukan game tau"

"Oi,cewek dmna kita?"tnya Gokudera dgn kasar

"Nyante,bang"kta Sora

"Nyante,nyante kw piker aq spa hah?"kata Gokuderayg dah siapkan dinamit

"Hm,kk ad Vongola ring d tangan dua prempuan itu y?"pkir Tsuna

Akhirnya bngunlah si Hikari

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Iy bukan mimpi neh asli lgi"jwab Sora

"Ano..kita ad dmna?"tnya Tsuna

Si Sora dlam gila mode ga bisa jwab jdi Hikari yg jwab

"Hm…kalian ad d Batam,Indonesia"

"WTH?knapa kita ad disini heh cewek?"tnya Gokudera *kjam btul sumpah dah*

"Maa,maa tenang dong Gokudera"kata Yamamoto

"Diem kw Yakyuu baka"

"Hm..tdi aq sma shabat aq buat resolution pake Vongola ring te-"

"Ap?Vongola ring?hei dri mna kw dpat tuh?"tnya Gokudera

"Ya bli di toko,uban!"

"What the?he-"blum siap ngomong Gokudera dah d bekap ma Tsuna

"Ayo lanjutkan"kata Tsuna

"Ya uda aq lanjutin prkataan aq trus aq ma sohib aq buat resolution keluar kalian deh"

"Oh gtu toh"kta Tsuna

Pranggg!

"Ad ap,ad ap?"kata Hikari

"Tau trdenger dri dlam,Hik"Hikari mnoleh k blakang y Sora dah bngun neh

"Hie,ampun bang!"kata Rika yg suka anime singkatnya otaku,dya adek kelas pra fujoshi ntu

"Kalau kw bwa mjalah yg ga pnting untuk sekolah,kamikorosu"

"Hi..Hi..Hibari?"kata Hikari trkejut

"Hm..hoi,herbivore,ngapaen panggil aq!"

"Ampun,bang"kata Hikari tpi tuh hnya drama

"Kw pkir aq akan bilang tuh,hah?"kata Hikari dgan muka sangar

"Sora,ayo!"

"Pasti na" maka di mulailah aksi Hikari dan Sora

Duakkk! Brhasil hasil pnendangan brang brharga laki2

"An..jrong..kw"Kata Hibari smbil mnahan sakit

"Sora,cepat"

"Iy,Hik"

"Oi,Rika sini"teriak Sora

"Mak eh kalian nyeri semua"

"Trserah kata kw ap klau mo idup ayo sni "

"I..iya"kata Rika

"Oi,Yamamoto,seret tuh Hibari k kelas"kta Hikari memang dya dlam gile mode on tpi dya tahan2

"I..iya,mnurut info ad org yg d sandera ma Gokudera"

"What?"kata Hikari

"Ya ud,kw seret dya aj,biar aq hajar tuh Gokudera"

"Iya"kata Yamamoto yg cengar-cengir ga jelas

"Lepasin dya,uban"kata Hikari

"Ga bakal ampe aq dpat penjelasan"

"Ya ud aq kasih kw pnjelasannya lepasin tuh org"di lepas lah tuh org

"Sekarang ka-"

"Dimana nih to the EXTREME?eh nongol tuh extreme ampun dah

"Kufufu,nih dmna y?"

"Iya,ya Mukuro-sama"

Waduh astazim astazim mreka kok muncul d tngah lapangan? (lah?)

Boom

"Ga-ma-n"

"Gya gilee aq"kta Hikari sampai teriak *no control mode on*

"Tiba2 muncul Ryohei,Mukuro,Chrome,ampe Lambo?"kta Sora yg dah balik setelah nlong tuh otaku

"Siapa ja yg buat resolution selain kita ya?"tnya Sora ketakutan

"Tdi sih aq dpat sms dri Mchz dya bilang dya bru dpat Vongola Ring Oozora dya buat revolutionnya yg sma kyak aq trus tdi aq bilang mreka semua pda d sini jdi dya bilang mau dtang."kta adlah Dewa KHR dya…*lupa* pkoknya pengetahuan KHR nya mntap dah ….

"Lah,tdi aq juga dpat sms dri adek aq dya bru bli Arashi Ring trus dya mo dtang katanya buat pamer ringnya"kta Sora

"Trus mreka nginep d mna?kta Hikari

"Masa mreka d biarkan?"

"Klau gtu kita lotere aj trus sisanya kasih k Rika aj klau sih Mchz aq dah tebak dya bakal dpat spa"kta Sora *ya ampun bru klas 6 dah sangar semua* *d gebukin krna bntar lgi dah mo SMP

,tarik…dan hasilnya adlah ….

"Yes,,,aq dpat Yamamoto ma Hibari"kta Hikari

"Yes,,gw dpat si Mukuro ma Chrome"kta Sora

Sedangkan Mchz dpat Tsuna ma Ryohei dan Rika dpat Gokudera ma Lambo

Crikkk (suara mobil) *lah mirip aj kagak*

"Bneran,bneran ad!"triak Mchz

"Oi dtang juga kw"kta Sora

"Ntar yg tinggal d rumah kw adlah Tsuna ma Ryohei ga ad kta penolakan"kta Hikari

"Bnerkah?susah d prcaya Tsuna tinggal d rumah gw!"teriak Mchz

"Hei,hei,Hikari liat nih!"bru selesai bcara ma Mchz muncul deh si Rika

"Oi dtang juga ntar yg tinggal d rumah kw Gokudera ma Lambo"kta Hikari

"Bner..bnerkah?"kta Rika

"Pasti na"kta 2 fujoshi ntuh

"Kyaa,akhirnya!"teriak Rika

Dan skarang tuh lah nasib pra Guardian Vongola klau mreka buat ribut "APA KATA DUNIA?"

To Be Continue…

Author:akhirnya selesai juga

Maap klau crita ga bner2 T^T

Biar aq prkenalkan character na:

-Hikari:authornya sndiri sifatnya dah keliatan tuh di crita sono2 tpi kta teman aq-aq serius org nya trus d crita sono bilang author jago kelahi mang asli dolo bahkan d anggap preman ampe Kelly temen skull aq nangis2 mnta ampun klau aq cubit dya na

-Sora:anya OC

-Rika:hahah tuh adek aq ndiri dya rengek2 minta d jadikan character contact her at Gokudera Hayato…cri aj nma na d FB aq…

-Mchz:bah nih org klau tntang KHR mulut na dah kyak ember,org na cerewet,pendek2 kyak ubi *mnurut dekripsi temen aq*Pkok na ebat klau tntang KHR meet hebat FB Mchzボンゴレ綱吉


	2. Mustahil!

KHR in My World chapter 2:Mustahil!

Di kelas…(masih pagi2 tpi dah bel,guru na blum dteng prah bnget wali kelas na)

"Oi,Mchz,kw susah ga jagain tuh org2 yg inep d rumah kw?"tnya Sora

"Bah,mlahan enak lgi tpi si Ryohei kelewat EXTREME TT^TT"

"Klau Hikari?"nanya Sora

"Hah…klau aq baek2 aj ma Yamamoto tpi klau Hibari.."kta Hikari

"Tau ga kalau si Hibari…bla bla bla (crita na ngomongin Hibari,agar lbih jelas di buat flash back aj)"kata Hikari

_Flash back_

Pas hri Minggu,pas jam 09.45

"Oi,Herbivore…mna srapan na?"tnya Hibari kasar

"Nyante bang gtu aj lpar"kta Hikari

"Nyante,nyante,klau ga kasih mkan skarang KAMIKOROSU(I"ll bite you to death)"Hibari dah siapkan tonfa silvernya

*Bah,Hibari dikit2 KAMIKOROSU* *Di gebuk ma Hibari*

"Heh,lo tau ga ayam,sapi,kebo smua dah ludes buat kasih srapan kalian smua"

"Klau mau mkan bli sna di warung sono!"

"Lo antarin klau ga ntar lo yg gw mkan"kta Hibari

"Eh, ad Hikari ma Hibari,met pagi"kta Yamamoto yg bru bngun

"Met pagi"kta Hikari

"Wah ad ap ni?"nnya Yamamoto

"Noh,si Hibari mau mkan srapan tpi ayam,sapi,kebo yg d bli ma mak (plese don"t kill me mak)gw da di ludesin kalian brdua"

"Oh,hahahahaha maaf"kta Yamamoto yg ktawa-ktiwi ga jelas

"Oh,ya Hikari aq juga mau mkan dong"kta Yamamoto yg sujud Hikari buat d kasih mkan

"Ad2 aj,y ud,cepetan mndi sono,biar gw tunggu"kta Hikari

"Yg cepet y ntar Hibari kamikorosu gw"

"Kw tadi ngomong ap,herbivore?"kta Hibari

"Eh..*ketakutan* ga ad ap2"jwab Hikari ketakutan (Lah? Dsna da d tulis pun) *Pembaca:misi loh klau dtang lgi kita2 siap bunuh* *dah siapin panci,piring,sendok,garpu,dll buat hjarin author (lah? Kok malah mau mkan dan masak?)

"Fiuhh,selesai juga mndi na"

"Ya ud ayo kita prgi warung nebeng bareng Sora"kta Hikari

"Ok"kta Yamamoto

Setelah sampai di warung..

"Pak,gw mau lauk srapan"kta Hikari

"Gw juga sma y,pak"kta Yamamoto

"Gw semua na yg cepet pak klau ga kamikorosu"kta Hibari

Yg jualan lngsung takut bah,death glare na sih Hibari mantep coy

"Beh,nih org ad pkirin org laen ga sih? Yg datang sni semua da shock tuh ga dpat mkan"kta ati Hikari *ya iyalah msa d jantung?*

Semua otaku yg nongkrong di sna dah shock juga pda gile mode on,ya iyelah laki2 KHR yg trkenal popular kok nongkrong d Indonesia kan tuh d anime?

"Hyaa!,ad Hibari-sama,dan Yamamoto!"teriak fans

"Iy,kyaa!"pkok na ribut dah warung na pnjual ampe mo budeg

"Woi,Hikari yg bner aj kk ad laki2 KHR yg tersohor tuh ad d sni?"

"Ntahlah"kta Hikari yg males jwab mka na singkat gtu

"Eh,kok Hinamorri ad d sni?"kta Hikari trkejut

"Oh tdi gw bru bli Hare ring alias yg matahari"kta Hinamori yg bru pulang dri jlan2 mall na

*Bah,d Batam ja mall buka jam 10.00 klau ga jam 11.00 kok da bwa brang setruk hasil jlan2?*

"Hm,brarti org yg aq ketemu ad Vongola Ring adlah Sora,Mchz,kmu,dan aq"kta Hikari

"Kw buat resolution na ap?"

"Aq buat resolution na,hmm..RAHASIA!"kta Hinamori yg meneriakkan klimat RAHASIA

"Hm,Hikari nih org spa?"nnya Yamamoto

"Hm,d..dya adlah.."kta Hikari ragu2

"Cpet bilang herbivore klau ga KAMIKOROSU"kta Hibari dgn muka ga berekspresi

"Eh..iya,dya adlah Hinamori,dya juga suka KHR"kta Hikari

"Perkenalkan nma aq Hinamori,aq kelas 6 but bnter lgi juga dah mo SMP,yoroshiku onegaisimas"

"Iy,klau aq adlah Yama-"

"Eits,ga usah bilang aq dah tau nmamu adlah Yamamoto Takeshi,bapak kw jualan sushi kan?kw suka baseball juga suka prmainan mafia yg d adakan Reborn tpi tuh sbenarnya asli kw hnya bpkir tuh game kan?"kta Hinamori yg sudah tau smua na

"Hehehehe,btul skali"kta Yamamoto

"Klau yg itu *smbil nunjuk Hibari aq juga tau"kta Hinamori

"Knapa2 kw tunjuk2,herbivore?"tnya Hibari yg sudah siap meng-KAMIKOROSU Hinamori

"Eh, dya adlah Hibari Kyoya,ketua Disipline Comite Namimori,guru tutor na pas mau lawn Varia adlah Dino"kta Hinamori

" kalian dah selesai mkan blum?"tnya Hikari

"Ud tinggal kw yg blom"kta Yamamoto

"Eh,iy ya"

_End of Flash Back_

"Lah tuh masih baek Hibari ga ngebunuh lo"kta Sora

"Yg bner aj,gw hmpir d bunuh ma Hibari trus mau diinjekin ma dya"kta Hikari

"Trus bagaimna dgn Rika yg adek mu dan serumah dgnmu?"nnya Mchz

"Dya..klau deket ma Gokudera langsung gile mode on,tpi yg kasian adlah Lambo,dya di jadikan sansak tinju,trus d jadi kan bola volley"kta Hikari

"M..MAK,nyeri btul adekmu"kta Sora

"Iy mlah nyeri bnget lgi"kta Mchz

"Klau kw Sora?"tnya Hikari

"Kalau knapa?"

"Y elah bgaimna keadaan rumahmu?"

"Rumah aq sih tentram aj cos si Mukuro dah brubah jdi Chrome jdi hnya Chrome yg aq urus"kta Sora yg ceria

"Kw masih mnding klau aq susah Ryohei aj T^T"kta Mchz

"Mang knapa sih?"

"Gini crita na…"

_Flash backs_

Masih pagi siang bolong jam 5 pagi…

"Oi!Mchz!Ayo kita k Nagoya Hell TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ah,males ah lagian bru jam 5 mau k sana buat ngapaen?cri tempat parkir?"

"Ayo prgi aj TO THE EXTREME"

Sesudah itu Ryohei mnta ini itu k Mchz…

_End of flash back_

"Ah,gi-"blum sempet Hikari ngomong guru2 dah dtang ampe bilang

"Murid2/anak2(trserah mo yg mna) kalian kedatangan murid bru dri Jepang skaligus juga ad 7 dan ad satu yg asli Indonesia"kta wali SMP "Kita Pencinta Anime" *nih skull baek2 aj kgak?* klas 1a (ngapaen lgi tulis SD dah mo lulus pun,trus kan memang ga sma skull na tpi di smain)

"Ayo silahkan masuk"kta sang wali klas

"Eh,Sora,Mchz,kk prasaan aq ga enak y?"

"Aq juga"kta Mchz ma Sora serentak

"Yak kita sambut"

"Na..namaku ada..adalah Tsu..Tsunayoshi Sawada"kta Tsuna yg malu tau nervous

Bru prkenalkan diri ud ad org budeg yg bilang

"Hah?Tsunami Sawakang?"kta salah satu murid

"Hahaha,aq Tsunayoshi Sawada"kta Tsuna yg da mau depresi ma nangis

"Juudaime.."

"Nma aq adlah Gokudera Hayato klau ad yg gangguin,ngejek Juudaime dll kalian semua akan,puff..mati d tangan aq"

Crik..crik…crik..Semua org pda takut ma Gokudera tpi pra otaku malah fangirling n gile mode on krna cowo macho n cewe kawaii KHR ad d klas mreka *lagian klas 1a hmpir semua na OTAKU!*

"Hahahaha,ud tenang, aq adlah Yamamoto Takeshi,yoroshiku onegaisimas"

"Kyaa!Yamamoto-san!"kta pra otaku

"Klau aq adlah Chrome Dokuro,senang brtemu dgn kalian"smbil mnundukkan kepale

Crikitt..crikitt *suara kamera* Bah,semua otaku pda foto2 Chrome yg d anggap kyak malaikat

"Klau aq adlah SASAGAWA RYOHEI to the EXTREME"

Bah,satu klas (kecuali 3 otaku kita yg tau ini akan trjadi) pda pingsan kebudeg kan gra2 Ryohei teriak

"Klau aq adlah Hibari Kyoya"smbil brjalan k wali kelas dan angkat kerah guru na

"Ap pangkat trtinggi d skull nih?"nnya Hibari dgn muka sangar

"Ke..ketu..ketua OSIS"kta wali kelas

"Aq ambil jbatan itu"kta Hibari

"Eh?"

"Klau kw mnghalangi KAMIKOROSU,dan untuk kalian klau kalian buat kesalahan brsiap2lah"

Smua murid pda ampun2an ma TUHAN buat hpusin dosa mreka semua agar tdak d bunuh ma Hibari

"Oh,pak/bu,satu murid lgi mna pak/bu?"tnya salah satu otaku

"Mungkin dya terlambat"kta guru na

Drapp…drap..drap

"Maaf,bu aq trlambat"kta murid itu

"Oh,prkenalkan nma aq adlah Hinamori,seneng brtemu dgn kalian"kta Hinamori yg tak lagi adlah pemegang cincin Hare/Sunny

"Gyaaa!"teriak 3 otaku yg kita kenal Hikari,Sora,Mchz

"Knapa kalian semua ad d sni?"kta mereka serentak

"Ah,Hikari-san,Sora-san,Mchz-kun"kta pra Vongola

"Ah,Hikari,Sora,Mchz kmu knal mreka?"teriak pra otaku laen

"Iy..iya mreka tinggal d rumah kita"kta Mchz

"Knapa tak bilang k kita?"kta otaku yg dah marah

"Nyan..nyante bro"kta Hikari

"Yep,btul kita ga mau kasih tau krna…"kata Sora yg lgi pikir2 ntah mau bilang ap

"Ga ad pnjelasan lgi kita mau hjar kalian"kta para otaku

"Uwooo!"teriak Tsuna dlam Hyper mode

"Kyaaa!Tsuna-sama"kta sebagian otaku yg pingsan kesenangan tpi ad yg ga brpengaruh

"Hentikan"kta Tsuna

"Kw pkir kw spa,hah?kta salah satu otaku

"Hei,klau bicara sma Juudaime yg sopan"kta Gokudera yg ud siap2 kan dinamit

Kemudian…

*suara brang k tusuk*

"Jangan brisik lgi klau mau idup"kta Hikari yg dah siap kan pisau mni yg mnjadi snjata biasa na cos snjata asli na adlah_ *enak x kasih tau ntar aj deh ntar kan mau buat crita na ad prtarungan*

"Btul"kta Sora yg mo ambil snjata na

"Klau kalian lakukan ini lagi kalian akan MATI!"kta Mchz yg pake glove brapi tpi bukan punya Tsuna dong

"Btul kata mreka brtiga"kta Hinamori yg dah siap hjar org pake pisau mini

"Iy…iy"kta otaku yg blum pingsan ampe mreka sujud2 am 4 otaku kita yg mau bunuh pra otaku yg noncontrol

"Bah,tuh grup pada mau maen pisau smua,dsar preman"kta Gokudera

"Eh,Hikari-san,Sora-san,Mchz-kun,Hinamori,tolong jgn pake kekerasan"kta Tsuna

"Iy lagean ud d simpan kk"kta Hikari yg muka na dah ceria

Bah 4 otaku tuh klau dah mau hjar org aura na dah gile

Kebetulan tmpat 3 otaku kita smping kanan,kiri,depan,belakang kosong krna d kelas 1a mreka trkenal sangar mka na ga ad yg brani duduk dket mreka jdi….

"Klau gtu Yamamoto kmu duduk ma Hikari,Tsuna duduk ma Mchz,Chrome duduk ma Sora,trus Hinamori ma Ryohei duduk d smping kanan Hikari,n Gokudera duduk d depan Mchz" *trserah mau pkir mreka duduk di bagian klompok brapa yg pnting mreka duduk d belakang*

"Wase,gw duduk ma Yamamoto!"teriak ati Hikari

"Hm,untung kita duduk brsama ya,Hikari"kta Yamamoto

"Hah?"kta Hikari yg ga ngerti ap kta Dewa na *Hikari ampir mnganggap Yamamoto kyak dewa na krna dya buat Hikari fans ampe mau gile am na*

"Mksud aq kita (trmasuk 3 otaku kita dan Vongola) semua duduk saling brkeliling"kta Yamamoto

"Oh gtu toh"kta Hikari

Ting tong *prgantian plajaran,skarang plajaran ke-2 alias plajaran MTK yg dibenci 3 otaku kita but Hinamori malahn suka ma MTK*

"Segitiga siku2 bila di kali kan bla bla bla bla *critanya nih soal MTK yg susah ampe buat semua org hening yg bahkan author na ga bisa* yak ada yg bisa jwab?"tnya guru MTK

Gokudera mengangkat tangan sambil bilang "5554563 pangkat 3 akar 77"

"Yak btul skali!"

"Hebat"kta seisi klas 1a kecuali 4 otaku kita krna dah tau kpintaran na smacam ap klau otaku laen ga bgitu tau KHR tpi ad yg nnton mka na mreka tau

"klau gtu soal brikut na segitiga siku2 di kalikan dgn luas persegi di tambah dgn luas prsegi pnjang bla bla bla hasilnya brapa,Yamamoto?"

"Ah,nebak aj deh,586701 pangkat 10"

"Btul,Yamamoto"

Seperti biasa tbakan na selalu bener

"Hm,klau gtu bla bla bla bla hasilnya brapa,Hinamori?"

"Ah,klau itu kecil hasilnya "

"Hm,btul klau prsegi panjang luas bla bla bla brapa hasilnya,Hikari?"

"Eh..hm…9718 ya,pak?"tnya Hikari takut2

"Hm..btul"kta pak guru smbil liat jam

"Mak,hbat"kta pra otaku

Bah klau Gokudera kepintaran na cocok ma Hinamori berarti klau soal hoki Yamamoto cocok ma Hikari

"Anak2 bntar lgi isthirahat jdi kalian boleh maen2 d klas tpi klau ud bel trserah mau ngapaen"

"Pak klau loncat 2 boleh tak,pak?"nnya salah satu otaku buat bercanda

"Iya ga ap2 mau loncat dri atas ke bwah (y iyalah masa dah locant k atas k atas lgi?) juga ga ap2

"Hahahahaha"ktawa pra murid tpi ni hal biasa buat Hikari sekarang dya hnya bengong melihat langit cerah

Kringgg! *bunyi bel*

"Anak2 kalian boleh isthirahat"

"Iy pak"

Bomm…

"Ap2an tuh,Hik?"tnya Sora

"Mna gw tau"

"Hm..dmna ini?"

"Eh,…!anda,anda adlah!"teriak Hikari

"REBORN?"teriak 4 otaku kita

"Knapa kw di sni,Reborn?"tnya Tsuna

"Hm, mna tau tdi Mama (mama na Tsuna d panggil Mama ma mafia yg kenal Tsuna) mau kasih aq mkan tau na di sni aq."

"Oh,gtu toh Reborn-san"kta Gokudera

Pas 4 otaku kita dan Vongola mau k kantin…..

Prangg…(kejadian yg sma lgi tpi kali nih beda)

"Ap2an nih?"kta Tsuna

"Hoi,Herbivore klau kw buat kaca pecah KAMIKOROSU"kta Hibari

"Haih,lgi2 adek aq yg skull di "Kita Pencinta Anime" alias Rika buat keonaran lgi kali ini mlah buat kaca pecah bkal d bunuh tuh ama Hibari"kta ati na Hikari

"Kyak aq pduli"kta Rika *di chapter 1 di ampun-ampunan ma Hibari tuh kyak kakak na juga tuh hnya drama tpi waktu mau brtanding ma Hibari ,Sora dtang*

"Ap ktamu,Herbivore?"kta Hibari yg menyerang Rika tpi d tangkis ma Rika dgan mudah na

"What?adekku bisa menahan serangannya?"kta Hikari

"Hm,jangan salah,aq tuh sebenarna blajar judo dan karate tanpa pengetahuan kakak bodo aq itu"kta Rika

"APA KATA KW?KAKAK BODO?"kata Hikari dgn kuat2

"Brengsek lo"kata Hikari yg juga mau brtarung dgn Hibari yg d anggap sbagai korban kemarahan

"Upss,maaf,kak"kta Rika

"Ntar aj maaf ,Sora,Mchz mau ga ikutan lawn karnivore yg selalu kita ingin lawn?"kta Hikari

"Pasti"jwab Sora

"Y iyalah"jwaqb Mchz

"Oi,Hikari aq ikutan y aq mau lawn Hibari juga!"kta Hinamori yg dah siapkan pisau mini trsayangnya

"Yep"

"M..mak mreka semua ga takut mati"kta Tsuna

"Cih,1 VS 5 y?"kta Hibari

"Menyenangkan"

"Cih,dsar 4 otaku itu aplgi si Hikari ud sangar adek na pun ikutan sangar."kta Gokudera

"Hm,Yamamoto kw baek2 aj kan tinggal dgn dya?"tnya Tsuna gmetaran

"Hahahaha,pasti dya org na baek,aq prnah dnger dri dya klau dya marah dya mrsa seperti mau pukul org"kta Yamamoto

"Nye..nyeri"kta Tsuna

"Hm...kekuatan mreka cocok buat jdi Guardian"kta Reborn

"Ap?jdi Guardian?yg bner sja Reborn?tnya Tsuna

"Y iyalah Dame-Tsuna,jgn anggap remeh, data mreka prnah mengobrak-abrik suatu geng narkoba" *mcam btul aj*

"He..hebat"kta Gokudera dan Tsuna

Kita kembali k prtarungan Hikari,Sora,Hinamori,Mchz,Rika…

"Oi liat ad yg brantem ma character KHR yakni Hibari!"kta salah satu otaku

"Jgan ngarang lu"kta teman na

"Iy bner"

"Wuahh, liat ad Hibari!"

"Mna,mna,mna?"kta tman na semua'

"Tuh"kta salah satu otaku prtama yg brnama Earl

"Kyaaa..Hibari-sama,ayo,lawn cewek sangar ntu!"teriak pra otaku trhormat kita yg brnama Earl,Putri,Ayu,dll

"Cih,dsar nih Hibari"kta Hikari yg masih ktawa

Duak…

"Owh,Rika kelempar dan RING OUT" *mang ad prtarungan merebut uang ap? dan entah dri mna ad suara narrator yg sibuk liat prtarungan*

"Oi,brengsek lo apain adek gw?"nnya Hikari mrah

Dan bgaimna dengan 3 otaku kita?

Yak,mreka lbih mnding duduk krana liat Hikari mrah gtu

Duak….

Dan ap yg akan trjadi dgn Hibari?

To Be Continue


	3. Arcobaleno dan Varia

KHR in My World chapter 3:Arcobaleno dan Varia

Warning:OOC *kata temen aq*,gaje,ancurr dah *mnurut author*

_Maap klau crita na ga bner2 trus ini-itu kurang!_

"Hikari mnendang alat brharga laki2 Hibari krna iy lgi mrah"kta narrator yg sambar gtu aj

"An…anjrong…kw..!"kta Hibari yg mnahan sakit dan akhirnya pingsan *adegan nih lgi deh*

"Yak,dan pmenangnya adlah Hikari!"kta sang narrator

"Huh makanya jgn maen2 dgn gw"

"Oi,Hikari,kau brhasil mngalahkan tonfa dan KAMIKOROSU-nya Hibari yg tersohor ntuh!"kta Sora

"Iy,tpi capek btul"kta Hikari

"Oi kalian baek2 aj kan?"kta Tsuna

"Iy"kta 4 otaku tuh plus Rika

"Hm"

"Knapa Reborn?"

"Hei,kalian cari lah Guardian Vongola"

"Eh?Guardian Vongola?"kta Hikari

"Iy,Guardian ap aj yg blum kalian dpat?"

"Hm,klau ga slah sih Kaminari,dan Kumo"

"Bnerkah?"tnya Reborn

"Iy kan aq pegang cincin Ame,Mchz cincin Oozora,Sora cincin Kiri,Rika cincin Arashi,trus Hinamori Hare jdi tinggal Kumo dan Kaminari,tapi buat ap cri Guardian?"tnya Hikari

"Hm,kalian akan d test untuk mnjadi Guardian krna kalian masing2 punya cincin Vongola"kta Reborn

"Kalian juga akan di latih"kta Reborn

"Eh?d test n d latih oleh spa?"nnya Sora

"Klau test kpan aku ga tau tpi klau latihan kalian aq di test oleh.."smbil mmberi kan krtas

"Wha..what?gw dpat Squalo,yg bner aj?"kta Hikari

"Iy betul sebagian dri kalian akn d latih anggota Varia dan n Arcobalenosedangkan yg akan mnilai adlah para Geppeto *plesetan dri Crevello*"kta Reborn

"Hah?Geppeto?bru prtama kali dnger tuh"kata Hikari

"Y ud deh aq ga pduli spa yg mnilai yg pnting aq mau liat spa platih ku"kta Sora

"Ap mksudmu Reborn?"tnya Tsuna

"Mreka ad cincin Vongola trus mereka tau semua tntang kita jdi aq mau jadiin mreka jdi Guardian"

"Tapi…"blum siap Tsuna ngomong Reborn uda mnatapnya seperti bilang "ga-ad-kata-protes-klau-protes-bersiaplah" maka na Tsuna ga brani ngomong lgi

"Smoga aku dpat Mukuro…"teriak Sora

Tpi sekali d liat …

Depresi berat..

"Knapa aku dpat anak bayi alias Mammon?"tnya Sora

"Udah jgan depresi"kta Mchz mnghibur

"Mang kau dpat spa?tumben kau mnghibur org."tnya Hikari

"Aku dpat Tsuna"kta Mchz dgn muka mngatakan yes-aq-mnang-taruhan

"Untung aku ga dpat si pelempar gelas beer klau ga dah mati aku"kta Mchz smbil brsyukur

Di,Itali…

"Huuu…huatchiu."

"Knapa bos,bos flu y?"tnya Levi

"Bego mna mungkin gw flu"kta Xanxus

"Ushishishi,mnurut org Jepang klau tiba2 bersin tpi ga flu berarti d ngomongin loh,bos"kta Belphegor

"Bangsat ,tuh org"kta Xanxus

Yak,kita kmbali k skull "Kita Pencinta Anime"

"Huatchiu…"

"Hahahaha,kna kw blasan dri muka ancur tuh"kta Hikari

"Hahahaha kasian,kasian"kta Sora

"Bangsat lu pda"

"Hah?gw dpat Lussuria?"kta Hinamori

"Klau gw dpat Lussuria bukan d ajar brtarungan mlahan dandan!"kta Hinamori

"Dan gw dpat Gokudera?"kta Rika

"Yg bner aj"kta mreka serentak

"Lo pda semua masih untung klau gw…aduh dpat Squalo,dia tuh org na suka tereak2 VOI! Trus rmbut pnjang warna silver kyak prempuan malah lbih baek ikut kontes Sunsilk aj"kta Hikari

Di Italia lgi..

"HATCHI!"

"Ushishishi,kw sedang flu,Squaly?"

"Voi,jgn panggil aq dgn nma SQUALY nma aq adlah SQUALO dan aq ga flu"

"Ushishishi berarti d omongin dong,Squaly?"

"VVOOOOIIII!ud aq bilang nma aq bukan SQUALY tpi SQUALO"

Di Batam lgi….

"Mungkin skarang Squalo lgi brsin2 y!"kta Hikari

"Iy,kasian hahahaha"kta Sora

"Eh,Hikari-san,kw baek2 aj kan ltihan ma si Squalo?"tnya Yamamoto

"Iy masih mnding dripda d latih ma Tutor Sadis dgn ltihan Sparta,y kan Tsuna?"tnya Hikari

"I..iya"kta Tsuna

Besoknya….

"Oi,bngun,Tsuna,bngun"kta Reborn

"Ntar lgi ah.."

*Menyuruh Leon brubah jdi palu 1 ton dan di pukullah Tsuna smbil brkata

"Bangun Dame-Tsuna"

"Aduhhh,sakittt!"teriak Tsuna

"Tinggal kmu yg blom bngun loh pdahal si Mchz dah mnunggu kmu buat k skull loh!"kta Reborn

"Ah,iya"

Sesudah smpai d skull..

"Loh kk bnyak org d sna y?"tnya Tsuna

"To…tolong aq!"teriak Hikari

"Ap yg trjadi Hikari-san?"tnya Tsuna

"Me..mereka mau cari KW!"teriak Hikari

"Heh?"

"Ah,liat ad Tsuna-dono!"

"Kyaa,Tsuna-dono!teriak fan

"Hm,,Juudaime!"teriak Gokudera

"Go..Gokudera-kun,daskete (tolong)!"

"Yes,Juudaime!"jwab Gokudera

"Kalian semua bubar,klau ga mau mati!"teriak Gokudera

"Ba..baiklah!"kata salah satu otaku..

Teng teng teng….. *bel masuk skull*

"Yes!plajaran prtama adlah kesenian!"teriak Hikari

"Emang knapa klau ad plajaran kesenian?"tnya Tsuna

"Ntahlah aq nnya dolo"kta Sora

"Yuk sma2 aj"kta Hinamori

"Eh,Hik."kta Hinamori

"Knapa?"

"Knapa kau gtu seneng pdahal pelajaran kesenian kan biasa aj"kta Sora

"Oh itu krena….INI!"teriak Hikari

Apkah itu?

To Be Continue

Maaf klau crita na ngaco2 trus pendek mau na d lanjut ma chapter selanjut na tpi beda crita T^T..Oh,y skalian d review y…


	4. Lukisan

_Maap klau update na super-duper lama,sang author punya USB ilang jdi arus mengingat semua crita yg uda di ketik tpi ga di publish selama 1 bulan *plaked* abis tuh sang author ngetik crita yg ad di USB pas liburan dlam kapal mewah jdi agak mabuk laut jdi crita na gaje...Ini yg di perbarui dri crita yg di USB,now enjoy the story..._

Warning:

OOC,Gaje,Ancur pkok na...

Genre:K+ but mngkin akan berubahT untuk jaga2

Disclaimer:KHR bukan punyaku jdi teneng aja,klau punya aku paste uda ancur semua,trus di buat yaoi-yaoian mulu dah...

KHR in My World chapter 4:Lukisan..

"Gw dah menyelesaikan gmbaran 1827nya!"kta Hikari

"Begh,mntep"kta si Sora ampe nahan nosebleed..Bgaimna keadaannya si Hinamori?Dya mah beda ma para fujo itu,jdi dya liatny eneg2..

"Kmu udah menyelesaikan apa sih,Hikari?"nnya Mchz

"Uda selesaikan gmbar Vongola!"kata Hikari yg cepet2 mengganti gmbar 1827 itu menjadi Vongola

"Hush,Hikari!Bukan na gmbar 1827?"bisik Sora

"Tenang aja,aku gmbar 2 gmbaran yaitu yg Vongola yg mau di kumpulkan,klau kumpulin gmbar 1827 ntar gw di pentung lgi!"Kata Hikari enteng

"Knapa ga terang2an aja ma si Mchz?"nnya Sora

"Biar dya ga mkir yg jelek2 tentang kita,buodoh!"

"Di kita berempat,aku,kmu,Mchz ma Hinamori anya kita berdua aja loh yg fujo!"bisik Hikari

"Klau si Mchz tuh hentai!Jdi yg alim anya Hinamori tau!"bisik Sora

"Apa aj deh!"kata Hikari

"Kalian bisik2 apaan sih?"

"Gw ampe bersin2 3 kale loh!"kata Mchz

"Ga ada ap2!"kata Hikari

"Hikari-san,apa yg kmu selesaikan?"nnya Tsuna dengan muka kiyut

"Eh,gmbar ini!"kata Hikari memberikan gmbar itu ke Tsuna

"Spa ini?Kok mirip ma aku dan guardianku?"nnya Tsuna

"Tentu saja krna org yg di gmbar itu Vongola Primo dan kmu cucu na!"jelas Hikari

"Heh?Yg bner?"kata Gokudera terkejut

"Bneran"jawab Sora enteng

"Gw ga peduli ah...Yg penting gw bias ngumpul sekarang trus gw bias ngorok di meja aq!"kata Hikari

"Tujuanmu itu toh?"kata Sora sweat dropped

"Iyo,,,Yuk kita kumpul,gurunya udah nyampe tuh!"kata Hikari nunjuk2 guru kesenian

"Anak2,kmarin kalian ibu kasih tugas kan?"

"Ga ada bu!"kata salah satu murid yg blum mengerjakan gmbaran na

"Iya bu!"kata murid laen lgi...

Dan dlam itungan 3 mreka semua demo...

"Hush!Ibu masih blum tua ya!Jdi ibu masih inget klau kmarin kasih tugas na!"

'Klau masih inget ngapaen di tnya?'kata murid2 laen sambil bersweat drop ria..

"Ya udah!Ayo kerjakan tugas kalian bagi yg ga buat!Trus buat yg sudah buat KUMPUL!"kata guru itu memberi tekanan ke kata KUMPUL

"Oi, ada gmbar?"

"Ada lah...Aku gmbar na kebut pas tdi pagi,buodoh"kata Mchz sambil memberi muka capek setengah mampus.

"Gtu toh..."kata Hikari sambil ketawa gaje...

"Klau kmu Sora,Hinamori?"

"Udah dong!"kata mereka brdua serentak

"Gmbar apaan?"nnya Hikari

"Gmbar Mukuro-sama"kata Sora membayangkan adegan lemon yg kagak boleh tulis di sini klau ga readers bakal serangan jantung,gile,stress,stroke dan semacam na

"Klau aku pasti gmbar ini!"kata Hinamori mengasih liat gmbar pemandangan yg MATAHARI-nya dig mbar BESAR-BESAR

"Begh,punya-mu oke btul *smbil mengacungkan jempol ke gmbaran na si Sora* klau punya Hinamori... *sweatdropped liat gmbar Hinamori "

"Hm?Knape lu,neng?"nnya Hinamori

"Eng-enggak kok!"kata Hikari geleng2 kepale

'Gmbar lu,Hin! Masa saking suka na ma matahari ampe kayak gtu?'kta Hikari dlem ati..

"Makin bgus klau sang guardian lbih suka ma cincin na!"kata Reborn dlem...Errr...dlem costum tukang pijit *lah?*

"Jgn asal membaca pkiranku!"

"Hohohohoho ga masalah!"kata Reborn yg memijit si Tsuna dengan KUAT!

"ITAI!"teriak Tsuna serasa mau pingsan

"Oh ya Reborn,bisakah waktu test na di ganti?Aku arus pergi..."

Hikari mau kemna?

Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya! *mang nih iklan tau sinetron?*

_Author"s room_

_Readers:Cuma segini?_

_Hikari:I..iya *merinding*_

_Readers:Setelah berbulan-bulan anya segini? *uda siap2 ambil tonfa,panci,gayung,dll*_

_Hikari:Huuueee! Maapkan aku pembaca!Padahal mau nulis panjang2 tpi ga ada ide lgi!Sungguh maap!Sekali lgi author bner2 maap!_

_Reborn:Dsar dame-author!Kmu terlalu lemot,bodoh,gaje *bla bla pkok na bilang sesuatu yg jelek*_

_Hikari:*panah nancap di dada* *depresi* *pergi*_

_Tsuna:Ya,author-san pergi,tpi dya nitip pesan,pesan na adalah 'TOLONG DI REVIEW!' Nah,readers-tachi di reviews ya ^^ *mmberi angelic smile*_


End file.
